The Complete Rewrite Season 1
by Gatekeeper's Shadow
Summary: AU  Buffy has been chosen to fight the forces of evil, this is her story, along with her friends and with the help of her sister and watcher, will she save the world for the vampire peril? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or to any Joss Whedon character related in this story, I do however own my own ideas and ask you respect that by not taking this story anywhere unless my consent has been given.**

Welcome to the Hellmouth

It was past five o'clock and the last of the girls were just leaving the locker room from cheerleading. Someone was running late and tying up their shoes, then it happened. She was minding her own business and then out of nowhere a guy came into the locker room, he was around six foot three and some would say handsome. The girl was shocked, needless to say she was fully clothed so she wasn't annoyed by any means and as the boy wasn't geeky and hiding she accepted it. The boy moved towards her and smiled, the girl likewise. Then it happened his face changed and startled the girl; she went to run but was frozen to the spot. She screamed, but before a sound could come out of her mouth she moaned and then dropped to the floor. The colour gone from her face and two distinct puncture wounds on her neck. The open locker was then filled with the corpse and her belongings, the door then slammed shut.

Buffy Summers, a regular girl, going to a regular school; well, not so regular even though Buffy wouldn't like to hear that. To her she is a normal girl going to a normal school, along with her sister Dawn. Dawn is two years younger than her sister and just like Buffy she's asleep; you see this will be the last proper night of sleep either of them gets for a very long time.

Buffy woke up, sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, not knowing why. Buffy turns off her alarm and gets up, walking out of the room she bumps into Dawn her younger sister, only by two years mind you. Dawn rushed into the bathroom before Buffy even moved.

"Dawn, you better hurry up in there, you're not the only one starting school today, remember!"

Buffy walked back into her room and set her school stuff out on her bed, she moaned and laid back down and drifted off to sleep again. Half an hour later Buffy again awoke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright she saw Dawn stood in the doorway.

"Dawn, what the hell! Seriously just go away and get changed, we'll be late"

Dawn shuffled back down the hallway to her room; she left Buffy alone to get ready. Buffy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for her first day at high school, as for the cold sweats she knew they'd go away in time, they always did. She walked downstairs she saw her mother stood there ready with a plate of waffles.

"Honey, you're late, and have you been having those dreams again?"

Shuffling past her mother Buffy grabbed the plate and sat down at the breakfast bar, with a mouthful of waffles she responded.

"No, not really just woke up cold." Trying to get away from the question she shouted up for her sister. "Dawn, you better get your ass down here now!"

"Buffy, leave her alone. It's her first day as well, you know this." Joyce walked past her daughter and went upstairs she saw Dawn sat in her room, half dressed.

"Dawney, you'll have your sister there today and that's all you need. I know it's tough but we'll get through this."

"Mum, why did I have to move. Why couldn't I stay with dad, it's not my fault we had to move down here. It's Buffy's it always is Buffy's fault."

Buffy went upstairs and heard her sister say this she huffed and walked past, she went to pack her bag and walked off downstairs, waiting for Joyce and Dawn to be ready. Ten minutes later Dawn and Joyce came downstairs ready to go, Buffy looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. It was a what is she wearing roll, as soon as she got into the car Buffy got lost in her thoughts and thought back to what her dream was about. She remembered a graveyard and a face, a squashed face if that, with fangs as well. Once again and almost immediately Buffy realised she had slipped back to sleep and woke up to her mum shaking her.

"Honey, we're here, Buffy? You're cold again?"

Buffy got out the car and quickly walked away hearing the bell, she walked into school, passing the door seeing a red haired girl and a guy with her. The guy was tall with black hair, he seemed to really like the red haired girl and was very close to her, like they were best friends. The red haired girl looked up and smiled straight at Buffy, Buffy quickly slid away and into the school heading for the science lab for her first class. Buffy sat in the empty desk and saw the boy and girl from earlier enter they sat next to her on the empty desk. Leaning over the red haired girl introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Willow, your new here right?" Willow, the redhead walked up to Buffy and smiled, she wasn't tall and could be called quite short but she was taller than Buffy.

"Yeah, it's my first day, I'm a bit nervous." Buffy smiled, looking at Willow and across to the other guy.

"Oh, hey, I'm Xander." Xander said, his real name is Alexander but people call him Xander. He was tall, a lot taller than Willow and Buffy.

Looking around Buffy saw the groups start to form. The pretty girls on one side, the nerds and geeks on the other and then the ones with no group; well they were the one with no group. One of the popular girls saw Buffy and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia, Cordelia Chase. I'm not sure you know this, but these two, you don't want to be seen with them. You'd much rather be seen with, well me." Cordelia Chase, the school's hot girl, every guy had a crush on here, including Xander.

"Actually Cordelia, I think I'll make my own choice about that, thanks anyway." Buffy explained, quite harshly letting Cordelia know where she stood.

Cordelia stormed off and Xander looked at Buffy with his mouth open.

"Wow, I think I... Wow, no-one has stood up to Cordelia like that before." Xander said, open mouthed and speechless.

After the lesson Buffy left Willow and Xander and walked to the library, receiving a good luck from Xander didn't really fill her with hope, but nevertheless she went in regardless. She entered and saw a huge room with walls full of books.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Buffy asked, she looked around and walked towards the desk.

Just then a man popped up from behind the desk, he was holding a book called 'Vampyrs'. Buffy looks at the book, wondering why he has it.

"Err, isn't this the school library? Why do we have that type of book here?" Buffy started to back away and tried to get to the door

"Well there's a reason for that, you see Sunnydale is built on a Hellmouth." The librarian moved forwards, raised the book and pushed it towards her.

"A what?" At this point Buffy walked away from the desk completely.

Buffy looked at the man and slowly walked away. But then realised she needed a book for English she quickly got her book and ran out the room. Willow stood by the library and waited for Buffy.

"So, what was Giles like?" Willow asked in calm manner thinking about the moment she met him and he was lovely and showed her all she needed

"Creepy" Buffy said with a eww look on her face, she walked next to Willow going for lunch.

Before they got to the hall they both heard a scream, Buffy and Willow walked in the direction. The door to the locker room was already sealed off when they got there and the witness sitting down on the bench outside, and Buffy went over to comfort her.

"Where there wounds on the neck, like pitchfork wounds?" Buffy asked, hoping the answer was no, but then thinking that it'll be better if it was. The girl nodded and Buffy looked concerned, she then left the girl and walked over to the locker room door. Making sure no-one was looking she forced it open and went inside, looking around the white and red locker room she found the correct row of lockers, the open one on the end. She walked over to the open locker and sure enough the girl was there, fully clothed and two distinct wounds on her neck and her face completely white.

"Well, that's definitely a vamp." Buffy said to herself, quiet enough so no-one could hear her. She then snuck back outside and luckily Willow hadn't seen her go in, she went over to her and left for lunch.

Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, that only could be described as a lair three people were held prisoner down there. With three people who look like they were run over face first with a car. The eldest one of the three looked like he was the leader, he was cut off from the others by being enclosed in a bubble, not being able to leave the cave, or feed.

"Darla! Come!"

The blond female vampire walked over to him and smiled.

"Yes my master" Darla, looking like a human she has blond hair and is very beautiful for a demon of the night.

"It'll be night soon, I've heard there's someone new in town, find them and bring them too me"

With that Darla went off into the night and down the pipes toward the graveyard.

Meanwhile at Sunnydale High, Buffy was looking at the clock and she realised there were three hours to go until she could go home. She looked over her shoulder and saw Xander slyly wave at her, she saw Cordelia copying his answers and then turning to talk back to her friends, when she did that Buffy went over.

"Hey, I don't know why you just let her copy you like that." Buffy glances over Xander's shoulder and sees Cordelia chatting.

Just then the bell rings and Buffy and Xander pick up their belongings and walk out of the classroom, almost immediately after Buffy bumps into Giles, the librarian from earlier. She almost shrugs him off and walks away but he whispers in her ear.

"I know what you are, the one who will fight and the one who will protect." Giles whispers

"How do you?" Buffy looked confused and followed the librarian to the library.

In the library the walls were filled of books, in the middle of the room there are tables piled high with books which made the librarian feel right at home. Giles stood in the middle of the room leaning on a table, he smiled looking at Buffy.

"You are the one who will fight them, the one who will slay the Vampyrs and Demons of the underworld." Giles stood next to the slayer at this point and just then Xander bundled through the door.

"You're a what?" Giles glared at the boy who just fell into his library.

"What are you doing here?" Giles shouted at the top of his voice, "I was merely telling the girl about her English exam, she's not anything."

"Yeah you said, she was a..." Xander questioned

"No, I didn't. I said she was a..." Giles started to explain

"A?" Buffy interjected

"A...a...a slaver" Giles blurted out, trying to cover his tracks.

"She owns slaves, no wait, you own slaves?" Xander said, trying to keep a straight face while saying it.

"No I meant to say a slater." Giles trying to explain better, trying to change tact.

"So, she slates roofs?" Xander mentioned, thinking it was weird that Buffy would do that.

"Hold on, you know that my clothes would be ruined right?" Buffy mentioned to Xander, knowing he's actually falling for this.

"...And a bad hair day, what we talking about?" Willow blurted in walking into the library and sitting down next to a standing Giles. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing Willow, Giles was explaining to me about English and Xander thought he heard something." Buffy explained

"Oh, so, what we doing tonight?" Willow changed the subject, in a way she hoped Buffy would come out to see them, she didn't know why but still.

Giles looks at Buffy and shook his head saying with his eyes she needs to see him tonight. Xander shrugged his shoulders, he then went to talk but Buffy cut him off.

"Err, sorry I need to get unpacked and that, you see we recently moved down here and all. Got no time to see people at the moment." Buffy said, she hoped they would buy it as she didn't fancy bumping into anyone yet.

"Well, we could help Buffy, we're usually doing nothing anyway, just seeing Jesse, but I don't know where he's been, usually he's here but... Anyway, you'll love him, you will, he's great." Willow said, a bit disappointed.

"Alright Will, I think you've painted a good picture of Jess there, yeah we can come and help, you know help you get settled and all that." Xander said.

Buffy shook her head, "No, I...err...need to unpack lady things, yeah that's it, you know, like underwear and that." She hoped that would push them away as she was losing the will to say no.

"Well, that's that out then Will, what's next..."

Xander kept speaking but Buffy phased it out and walked over to the back of the library, where some of the older books were and began to flick through them. Giles walked over to her and he went to speak but Buffy walked away again not wanting to talk. Until she turned and said.

"I moved here to get away from all of this, not have it thrust onto me like a role I have to play in this world." Buffy blurted out, keeping her voice down so Xander and Willow didn't hear them.

"But Buffy that's it; you do have a role, probably the biggest role in the world you're the one who..." Giles started to say until Buffy cut him off mid-sentence.

"Slays the bad guys, yes I know, I did it in LA if you didn't know. Quite a bit in fact, but after that they kind of don't fly anymore, guess they saw it as a weakness, or hell, even a bit corny." Buffy said, giving a little chuckle at her own joke.

"Yes, hmm, Buffy you know of the slayer's responsibility, right?" Giles asked.

"Yes, to save..." Buffy stopped because she heard the door go and through the rows of books she saw a very annoyed Cordelia. "I think you have a student to tend too."

"Well, look who it is, the three losers, oh and look they hang around in a library of all places." Cordelia said, moving so she was sure Buffy was there.

Buffy stood at the steps at the far end keeping out of her way. She walked over and smiled, knowing Cordelia was going to say something witty, Buffy talked instead.

"Look, I don't know what you want Cordelia but seriously, we're not losers. I used to be just like you, captain of the cheer squad, had it all made, then everything changed," at this point Buffy looked at Giles. "I mean yeah sure. High schools fun and all, but just think, you could end up working for Willow, or even Xander." At this point Cordelia scoffed as if to say 'I'll never be working for those two.' "Look, just grab your book and go, alright?" Cordelia grabbed her book and left the library. Xander stood in shock, along with Willow, they looked at Buffy and then at each other.

"Hold on, you were captain of the cheer team? Wow, can I..." Xander went to ask, not really knowing what it would be yet.

"Xander!" Willow said harshly, not knowing why.

"What, I can only ask right? So? Can I?" Xander explained.

"Can you what?" Buffy asked, at this point she wished she hadn't as Xander walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Okay, that was... awkward?" Just then Willow walked up and hugged Buffy as well.

"Hell, if Xander's allowed, I am too right?" Willow said, she smiled at Buffy, glad Buffy didn't back away.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders then saw Giles walk towards her and backed off.

"No, no way, I draw the line there!" With that Buffy, Willow and Xander said goodbye to Giles and walked out of the library heading to their next class of the day. It turned out to be double English.

After two hours of boring English Buffy emerged from the class thinking she has finished her first day of school, until.

"Would Buffy Summers please come to Principal Flutie's office."

Buffy sighed and walked in the general direction to the middle of the school. When she arrived at the office she saw Dawn sitting outside, her hair in a mess and a scratch on her face.

"Dawn, what the hell!" Buffy said, looking at her sister who had a scratch and really bad messed up hair.

"Sorry Buffy, but this girl, she just... Just... She picked on me Called you a reject and said dad was right to leave, so I had too."

Buffy thought. 'Wow, word gets around.' before Buffy could say anything Principal Flutie poked his head out the office door and Buffy walked into his office, it was a basic office and had a view of the school grounds out of the window.

"Now, Buffy, is it? I hear you were expelled from your last school, fire was it?" The principal sat down on his chair and motioned for Buffy to sit down too.

Buffy cut him off mid-sentence. "That wasn't my fault, you see there where vampi…. Asbestos and you know what asbestos is like…." Buffy blurted out, quickly covered her tracks mid-sentence.

"Yes, well, I'm sure whatever it was was worth burning down a gym for. Anyway, I'm all about second chances and that's what this school's about too, so as far as I'm concerned your records clean, a fresh start. Now, don't go burning down the gym in a hurry." The principal opened up his filing cabinet and Buffy could already see her big file in the desk.

"Thank you sir, I won't." Buffy said, getting up quickly so she didn't have to say anything else.

"Oh and take you sister home with you, I don't need to see her."

With that Buffy left the office and her and Dawn walked together out of the school, awaiting Joyce to pick them up and go home. While they were waiting Buffy sorted out Dawn's hair, so Joyce didn't ask any questions, instead Buffy asked the questions.

"Dawney? Why was this girl picking on you?"

"I... I... She wasn't. I just wanted to get out of class so I asked someone to scratch me and then I ruffled my hair up." Dawn said, looking down at the ground, still hiding something.

"Dawn! What would mum say?"

"Buffy, please don't tell her, please." Just then Joyce pulled up in the car and after ten minutes the girls were home. A very boring car ride with Joyce just asking if they had a good day at school and whether they made any new friends. Buffy told her about Xander and Willow, how she's going to see them later, a lie of course as Buffy was really going to see Giles.

-That Evening-

Buffy pulled out an old white top and put on some jeans she found in the boxes, she walked downstairs. Not forgetting to pick up her stake beforehand, well after all she was going for a lesson in slaying tonight.

"Buffy, you're wearing that? I thought you were going out." Joyce said, Buffy walked into the living room and sighed knowing her mum was always like this, she thought of a quick excuse.

"I am, but all my nice clothes are still packed." Buffy said quickly, Joyce smiled as if to say 'Okay, but next time.'

"Buffy, can I tag along; need to get out of this house." Dawn asked, wondering if Buffy was going somewhere cool.

"Sure, just slay close to me, okay." Buffy gave Dawn a look, as if to say 'you know where I'm going'.

Dawn smiled at her big sister and ran upstairs, she put on jeans and a tee-shirt, she put her hand in her pocket and smiled pleased with what was there. Dawn walked downstairs and waved goodbye to Joyce along with Buffy. Walking down the street the girls start to talk to each other, Buffy avoiding the subject of what she saw today.

"So, anything fun happen at school Buff?" Dawn asked, knowing Buffy's day was bound to be better than hers.

"Not really, but you know... Well you know what I am?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, the slayer." Dawn blurted out, ducking so she didn't hit an oncoming branch.

"I met my new watcher today, that's where we're going actually. You got your stake handy?"

Dawn tapped on her pocket and smiled at her sister, she then showed Buffy she had her holy water and her cross necklace on as well. The girls walked the next few blocks in silence, coming in sight of the graveyard Buffy saw a shadow in the distance and saw him walk towards her, she then realised it was Giles.

"Okay Dawn, this may take some explaining." Buffy looked at the figure and then at Dawn, smiled at Giles; she then started to explain to him but was cut off by Giles.

"Buffy? Who's this? No-one is meant to know about your gift." Giles said, pissed off that Buffy would bring someone else out to fight the creatures of the night.

"Giles, relax, this is my sister. She's armed and well equipped to fight." Buffy reassured the annoyed watcher.

"That's not the point Buffy, the point is..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save me the lecture. Look she's here now on with the teaching, oh look, right on time."

Buffy walked up to the freshly opened grave and the vampire standing over it, of course the first thing vampires want to do is to, well suck you dry. So knowing this Buffy went on the offensive, she kicked the vampire in the midriff and sent him tumbling into the tombstone, well his tombstone. Buffy ran after him and went for the kill but the vampire was ready and managed to kick Buffy away. Knowing the danger the vampire ran from the slayer and toward the two humans, 'fresh meat' so to speak. Dawn however was ready and had her stake ready, with all her might Dawn lunged forwards and hit the vamp in the chest, missing the heart by mere inches. The vampire stood there and smiled, but just as he did he turned to ash and behind him was a smiling Buffy.

"Well, that was fun, what's next?" Buffy and Dawn laughed, Buffy walking into the place where the vampire had been minutes earlier.

Giles stood there, a little in shock but still had to say something. "Buffy, you nearly had your sister killed, hell you nearly had me killed."

"You're a grown man G, you would've been fine, you have little SIT there next to you." Buffy said, she liked to call Dawn that and she knew Dawn liked it too, made her feel part of something.

"Err, SIT?" Giles said, very confused with the term.

"Yeah, Dawn, she's the slayer in training, you know, if I catch the flu or something." Buffy joked, she knew Giles would take it seriously but said it nevertheless.

"Buffy, a slayer doesn't get the flu, and a slayer doesn't need a SI... Slayer in training!" Giles said harshly, just about to talk about the rules of the slayer until Buffy cut him off.

"Chill Giles, at least we got him."

"Yes but it wasn't a fair fight now was it?"

"Giles, they have fangs? When is it a fair fight? Dawn, you okay?" Dawn was looking into the distance and saw a shadow there, she didn't say anything to Buffy or Giles but it seemed like he had been watching Buffy.

"Yeah I'm fine Buffy, positive, now can we go get a drink?" Dawn said, not thinking about what she just saw and shaking her head.

"Sure, guess we don't need much training." Buffy said, looking at Giles who had already given up with her.

Giles looked at the girls and moaned, he was thinking of arguing then didn't, instead he opened his car door and signalled for Buffy and Dawn to get in.

"Look, at least I can tell you things on the way, get in." Giles said.

Buffy and Dawn got in the car and Giles started the engine and he drove in the direction of the warehouse district.

"Now, there's been a person a night going missing from this place regularly but with the slayer in town hopefully this will all stop. Now Buffy please tell me you know how to tell a vampire from someone else?" Giles asked Buffy, hoping she would know as this was really basic stuff.

"Well yeah, they dress like it's the eighties." Buffy looked at Dawn and they both laughed at the picture of it.

"Yes, that is what we need to look out for in here, find anyone talking to someone looking like they're from the eighties and then act accordingly." Giles said nodding to Buffy.

Giles pulled up at the club, it was called The Bronze and was a little seedy but seemed okay.

"Dawn, leave you holy water here, okay, don't want anyone seeing it do we." Buffy said, hoping Dawn didn't need it inside.

Dawn nodded at her sister and left the holy water on the seat and got out the car with Buffy. They walked over to the entrance and went in, they were greeted by the smell of stale smoke and alcohol. Buffy tried to keep a low profile but a certain redhead saw her and smiled waving Buffy over.

"Dawn, stay with Giles okay? I've just gotta go see someone." Buffy rushed off and was halfway there before Dawn could even acknowledge her.

Dawn nodded and stayed close to the librarian. Buffy walked over to Willow and noticed she was a little tipsy; she quickly saved her from falling off the stall and sat her up again.

"Whoa, are you alright Willow? What have you been drinking?" Buffy asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nothing, I thought it was just coke." Willow said, giggling, he hands still on Buffy.

Buffy smelt the class and put it down, "Yeah, that's not coke, come on let's get you home, where's Xander?"

"Oh, he's over there talking to the blond girl, she seems to really like him too." Buffy looked in the direction of Willow's finger and looked shocked.

"What Buffy, what is it?" Willow said; now surprisingly sober after fearing for her best friend.

"Look, Willow, go find Giles okay, he'll take you home." Buffy said sternly hoping her new friend would listen to her.

"The librarian? You came here with him." Willow asked, very confused.

"Yeah, no time to explain, he's with my sister, you'll be okay there." Buffy looked over at Giles and he nodded, Buffy then left Willow and went after Xander, who was leaving with the vampire.

Buffy moved through the crowd and kept her distance as she knew the vampire could kill him with one blow. She went through a door, into the toilets, silently Buffy got her stake out of her pocket and heard a noise. She waited and the thrust without thinking and her a shrill scream and saw she had nearly staked Cordelia.

"Oh my god, Cordelia, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Buffy said in shock at the fact she nearly killed a human.

"Get out of here freak!" Cordelia shouted.

Buffy left the room and then went outside, she had lost them. She then saw Giles, Dawn and Willow come running out. Buffy shook her head and Giles look concerned as did Dawn; Willow on the other hand was confused.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked.

"Will, I'll fill you in okay; right now if we don't find him they'll be another dead body by the morning." Buffy said, trying to act fast.

"Dead! No not Xander, you can't think that." Willow said, really fearing for her best friend.

"That's why we have to hurry, now Giles, take Willow and Dawn home, I'll go after Xander, Dawn can I have your necklace?"

Without an argument Dawn handed over the cross necklace to Buffy, Willow looked even more confused by this point but she got into Giles' car and they went into the distance. Without another thought Buffy ran in the direction of the graveyard, knowing if anywhere that's where she'll find Xander. All these thoughts came into Buffy's head, 'Will she find him in time, what if she's too late, and how's she going to take on more than one vamp?' Buffy shook them off and just kept running, when she reached the graveyard she heard a scream and ran in the direction of it. She reached a crypt and the door was ajar, Buffy ran in and there Xander was, being drained by two vampire's, a blond girl and a guy. She immediately got Xander free and he slunk into the corner, Buffy then went on the attack and hit the blond girl into the stone coffin and the girl ended up dazed. Next the guy came running at her and in a split second Buffy was on top of the same coffin and she kick the vamp straight in the face. He went reeling backwards but managed to get a second attack in quickly and sent Buffy down to the ground hard. At this point the girl regained consciousness and walked back towards Xander, Xander without thinking ran and left the crypt, this left Buffy alone with the vampires and that's how she liked it.

Buffy hit the blond one and sent her into the wall, she then went to hit the guy but he grabbed her and threw her into the stone coffin, breaking the roof. Lying there Buffy managed to get her breath back and then reached for Dawn's necklace, she held it and hit the guy round the face, leaving a cross imprint on his skull. She jumped out of the coffin and ran out of the door, bolting it shut and trapping the vampires inside. Afterwards she saw Xander in a heap on the floor, she went over to him and he smiled.

"What were they?" Xander asked, shaken up.

"Vampires and hell you're lucky I came to the bronze, otherwise you'll be dead and I'll have to do a lot of clean-up." Xander chuckled and Buffy smiled, "Good to see you're okay Xander." Buffy helped Xander up and they began to walk back, Xander starting to talk to Buffy.

"So? What are you?" Xander asked.

"It's a long story, tell you about it tomorrow." In the distance Buffy saw Giles running towards them, with Dawn in toe and Willow. "Giles, I thought I said to take them home."

"Sorry Buffy but your sister is hard to control, she should know better really." Giles said, glaring at Dawn who looked away and very pleased that Buffy was okay.

"Xander!" Willow ran over to him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Will, good to see 'ya, you know, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again." Xander smiled, he then promptly fainted and Buffy went over and helped Willow pick him up and put him into Giles' car, Dawn and Willow getting in also. Giles pulled Buffy aside.

"Now Buffy, we're not to tell these two about anything, you hear me!" Giles said very sternly to Buffy, almost telling her off.

"Why Giles, who are they going to tell? Seriously?" Buffy said, knowing that they wouldn't tell anyone and that she was going to tell them soon enough.

"Okay, but it's your choice."

-Back at the Crypt-

Darla looked at the other vampire and growled, she was angry and the other one knew it. She opened the door Buffy bolted and ran out, knowing she'd lost them but was after something else and then she saw him. He was just standing there in the distance and she walked up to him and said.

"Hello Angel."

**Please Read and Review, criticisms are welcome as I will take them on board and hopefully make things better for the next chapter.**

**Gatekeeper's Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

The Harvest

"Darla." Angel said. His dark figure dearly visible to people and vampires alike, but this vampire knew him. They had a very explosive backstory together, Darla sired Angel during the 1700's and they weren't apart for 150 years. That was until Angel received a soul from traveling group of gypsy who Angel had come across earlier in his vampire life. Angel looks at Darla who was in front of him, disgust written over his face, then Darla smiled.

"Fancy seeing you back here, how long's it been Angel? One-hundred years? We have a lot of catching up to do it seems."

Angel walked around Darla, his hands hidden in his trench coat's pockets. He then stops and began to think about walking away but thought that'll be too easy. Angel looks again at Darla in front of him, he had no intention of answering so Darla spoke instead.

"The master will be very interested in this, seems like he knew all along. You see Angel, he wants to see you. Perhaps to see what side you were on but it's obvious it's the wrong one."

"Indeed." Angel said under his breath, trying not to mock his maker. Angel started to walk away but next thing he knew Darla had cornered him.

"Angel, you know I'm faster than you. Now, please, come quietly." Darla said, smiling.

Angel walked with Darla and they went back to the crypt, into the gate at the end and down into the tunnels under Sunnydale.

Buffy looked at Giles as he drove them home. Xander began to come too in the back of the car, Buffy turned to see if he was alright. He was thank god, she turned back to the front and heard Willow give a little yelp. She realised it was the fact Giles had just pulled up in front of her house. Willow waved goodbye to them and got out the car, half stumbling but making it to the door, she went in and then Buffy turned back to Giles.

"Well, that was fun, wonder where Will got that vodka from." Buffy asked, she then heard Xander mumble. She turned around and saw Xander looking away from her.

"Xander? You gave her it didn't you?"

"No, it wasn't me Buff, it was that blond girl, honest."

"Xander, she's a vampire, say it with me vamp... ire..."

At that moment Giles pulled away and with what felt like a split second, they arrived at Xander's house. Xander got out the car, a bit slowly and he got to his door with relative ease. Buffy then looked at Dawn and smiled.

"Well Dawn, that was a good night, saved a life and made two new friends, not bad if I do say so myself."

Giles decided to spoil the mood, he slammed on the breaks and started to rant.

"Buffy! You could've killed everyone tonight, let alone the trouble you've brought onto Dawn, Xander and Willow. You now have to guard, not only yourself but three others from the forces of evil. You do know that vampires aren't the only evil here don't you, you do know what could be coming round the corner any second. Yes, a demon and they can't be staked Buffy, or killed so easily." Giles put his foot down and after a moment of silence Buffy snapped back at her watcher.

"You think I wanted to put my sister in danger? No I didn't, she wanted to come here tonight, on her own accord. Don't get me started on Xander and Willow, yes I saved Xander but he's a big boy he can look after himself. They can all look after themselves and with the training I've given Dawn, I don't fear for her one bit." Buffy sighed glad she had got that out in the open. She then realised they were home and got out the car, giving the door an almighty slam on the way out.

Opening the door to the house Buffy noticed that Joyce was still up, quietly shutting the door Buffy and Dawn tried to sneak upstairs.

"Buffy, Dawn? Is that you?" Sighing, Buffy spoke.

"Yes mom we're home." Buffy answered. Buffy walked upstairs without another word and she then walked into her room and shut the door.

In her room Buffy got her chest of goodies out, she placed the holy water and stake in there, closed the chest and sat on her bed. Buffy lied down and began to drift off to sleep, before she could she had a flash of something in her mind. It was a vampire, standing there, in a trench coat. Buffy shot upright and looked out the window, it was light outside and her mother was sitting next to her.

"Buffy, are you alright, all I kept hearing throughout the night was screams of no." Joyce looked at her daughter with concern on her face, Buffy tried to look happy, she tried to smile but couldn't. Dawn then entered the room, the same concern on her face like Joyce.

"Buffy? Are you okay? I'm worried." Dawn looked at Buffy and mouthed 'talk to Giles.' Buffy nodded and acknowledged her sister saying.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll just go get ready for school." Joyce and Dawn then left Buffy alone in her room, Buffy moaned, trying to keep her voice down she began to flashback to last night.

"Damn, have to tell Xander and Will today. Better get ready." Buffy grabbed her stake out of the chest and safely concealed it in her trouser pocket. Taking her clothes with her Buffy walked into the bathroom she began to get ready for school, looking in the mirror Buffy saw a flash of a face appear. He was male, looked about late twenties, he was handsome, very handsome, Buffy then saw his face change and shivered. Quickly getting ready and out of the bathroom Buffy ran downstairs grabbing breakfast. Within ten minutes she was out of the door and in the car with Dawn and Joyce.

Buffy moaned as she arrived at the school gates, Dawn and her said there goodbyes and got out of the car. Buffy's mood changed when she saw Willow and Xander waiting for her at the gate, she walked up to them with Dawn and the four of them entered the school together. Buffy's first lesson of the day was history, she wasn't bothered about the history of America. But more interested in the history of her dreams and why she got them. Willow leaned over to Buffy and whispered to her.

"Hey, you look worried, don't be, he won't pop quiz you, I hope." Willow smiled at Buffy happy that she had another girl to talk to. To Willow Xander was great, but deep down she wanted more and knew it. When she first saw Buffy she knew then something was going to happen. It seemed like fate to her, hopefully she was right but there again she may never find out.

"Yeah, if he does just ask Will for the answers, she's amazing at history." Xander mentioned, Xander thought about him and Buffy, weirdly he thought it would be cool, I mean yeah she saved his life but that's the point. Buffy's strong, she's hot and she cares, what more could he want. "Hey, err Buffy, what you up to later? I mean tonight." Xander smiled at her waiting for a response.

"Oh, Xander, well... It's a long story but tell you what how about you two come with me to the library and I'll tell you, see have to get this book out." Buffy thought she dodged the question quite well, she was going to answer it but not like Xander expected.

-Underground-

"You know the answer to that, don't you?" Angel explained answering Darla's question. They looked at each other, Angel with contempt on his face, the vampire obviously had something against Darla. What it was was unknown but it seemed like it kept them apart.

"Of course I do, so does everyone else. The slayer brought you here, it's obvious Angel, you are very bad at hiding things." Darla walked next to Angel, looking ahead and smiled. "Here we are, he's very interested in seeing you."

"I bet he is." Angel scoffed as he walked in, smelling stale blood and then saw his face. Angel knew the smell was coming from him, who else could it be, after all he was trapped in here. "Well, what a pleasent suprise. I think I've walked into the wrong cave though, you seem a bit old." Angel smirked at his jab at The Master but this riled Darla up and she hissed in Angel's direction.

"Noone speaks ill of The Master, you should know that." Darla scowled as she said this, she then walked over to The Master standing at his side.

"Luke?" The vampire on The Master's left nodded, he knelt in front of him, Darla standing the other side. "Are you ready to take the oath." Luke nodded, The Master cut his wrist and Luke drank the blood running down.

"So, what now then?" Angel asked wondering. Darla smiled, she shook her head.

"Angel, you won't find out, you see The Master's orders." With that Luke and Darla dragged Angel away and chained him up onto the side of the church. "Sorry Angel, but we don't want you seeing the slayer now do we?"

-Meanwhile at Sunnydale High-

"Xander, honestly just come to the library for a bit. Won't seem like much." Buffy moaned, Willow and Buffy started to drag Xander, Xander squirming to get out of their grasp.

"No, you know what, I'm good, I don't think I can handle another day with that Giles, he's creepy." Xander mentioned, but his complaint wasn't heard as Buffy and Willow had reached the door already.

As soon as the three of them went in Giles was ready. "Now Buffy are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? Oh I knew it you're going to kill us, knew it was too good to be true." Xander said, not joking but Buffy laughed along with Giles.

"No Xander, not going to kill you. I've got to say something though, something you both have to hear." Buffy gulped, taking in some air also as she knew this'll be a long story. Instead she summed it up in three words. "I'm the slayer."

"Your a what?" Xander asked.

"A slayer, I slay the demons and stuff, y'know, kill dead things." Buffy mentioned, hoping she answered the question.

Giles spun the globe in front of him and began to talk

"For as long as there have been vampires, there have been slayers. One girl in the world, a chosen one." He went to continue but Buffy cut him off.

"He loves doing this part." Buffy said smiling.

Giles huffed and changed what he was going to say. "Alright, the slayer hunts the vampires, Buffy's the slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Buffy smirked but Xander and Willow looked confused.

"Yeah, but how do you kill them?" Xander asked.

"Well, one you can stake them, my personal favourite, or you can go with the chopping and cut their head off." Buffy smiled at Xander with this comment, knowing he'd look confused afterwards.

Confused and without thinking Xander blurted out "Err, stake them? What like give them a stake?" Willow couldn't help but laugh at Xander as he said this.

"No, I like to use this." Buffy pulled her stake out of her sleeve. "Oh you can use sunlight but seriously what vampire is that dumb? Holy water and crosses only burns them." Buffy smiled at Giles when saying this, like she was remembering a past vampire attack.

"Okay, I think I've got this, you saved me from a hoard of bloodsucking demons?" Xander asked, knowing the answer already but just wanted to make sure

"Yes." Buffy said abruptly.

"Oh that's good then." Xander whispered, her fall down into a chair and began to deep breathe

"Buffy if you hadn't have shown up, they could've taken me too. Does anyone mind if I pass out?" Willow asked, she looked very pale and nearly passed out while saying this.

"Breathe." Buffy said walking over to Willow

"Breathe." Willow repeated, beginning to breathe deeply

"Breathe." Buffy said one more time to Willow, she then looked at Giles. "Now Giles. You got any information on this big guy, he was kinda tough and knew a few moves." Buffy asked, hoping he wasn't some kind of big bad mojo

"Yes, uh, his name's Luke I believe and he's very strong." Giles said, very British like leading to a smile from the rest of them.

"Giles, how do you find out this stuff?" Willow asked, trying to take her mind of the fact of blood sucking vampires could be after them.

"Well, it was in the book." Giles said like it was some kind of ritual, referring to the book.

"What, the book of all knowing vampire trivia?" Xander ask, laughing at his own phrase, only to be met with a cold stare from Giles.

Buffy changed the subject and looked at Giles

"Giles, can you search for access to a tunnel or something as I'm sure they're coming from there." Buffy asked, hoping there was some record somewhere.

"Err, no, but I-"

"Yeah I can." Willow interrupted. Willow logged onto the computer on the library desk and Giles looked over her.

"So, all the city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" Giles asked looking over Willow's shoulder, he looked at the website and continued saying. "I've never got the hang of all this technology, I'll stick with good old books."

"Um, well, i-in a way. I sort of stumbled across them when I decrypted the council security system." Willow said, quietly like someone was overhearing the conversation

"Someone's been naughty." Xander joked, looking at Willow only to be met with the same cold stare that Giles gave him earlier.

"There's nothing here, this is useless!" Buffy moaned, raising her voice which led to everyone looking at her.

"Wait, what's that?" Giles pointed out to a bit of tunnel running under the graveyard. "Surely there must be an entrance there somewhere?"

Buffy looked over at the map and sighed. "Of course, how could I be so stupid! There's a entrance there in the mausoleum. That should lead me right to him." Buffy said happily, glad she might be out to kill some vampires.

Buffy walked out the room and immediately went to the school gates, opening one she was just about to step out when, principal Flutie made himself known.

"And where do we think we're going?" Mr Flutie asked Buffy as he stood behind her folding his arms.

"We?" Buffy looked around and saw no-one else. "I... Me"

"We're not leaving school grounds are we?" Flutie asked sarcastically.

Buffy turned around and moved to the side, away from the fence. "No, I-I, was just admiring the fence, that's pretty good fence-man-ship..."

"Because if we're leaving school grounds on our second day at a new school after getting kicked out of our old school for delinquent behaviour... Do you see where I'm going with this?" Mr Flutie said, annoyed at Buffy

"Mr Giles..." Buffy began but Mr Flutie cut her off.

"Excuse me?" Mr Flutie asked.

"Mr Giles asked me to pick up this book for him, you see I'm an avid reader and I have a free period and offered to pick it up for him." Buffy said, looking around seeing if she could climb the wall.

"Mr Giles?" Flutie questioned.

"Ask him." Buffy said, knowing Giles would oblige.

Mr Flutie swung the gate closed, locking it as he did "Well, maybe that's how they do things in Britian, they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems, but here at Sunnydale nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?"

"We're clear." Buffy huffed waiting for Flutie to go.

"That's the Buffy Summers I want in my school. Sensible girl." Flutie smiled turning around and walking back into school.

Buffy looked behind her and waited for Flutie to go and as she saw him go into the school in one jump she cleared the fence and landed down on the other side, brushing herself down and then ran toward the graveyard.

Buffy got there and looked around for the mausoleum from last night, she found it and realised it was right in the middle. When she got there she saw drag marks on the floor, wondering what had happened Buffy slowly opened the gate and went in. The mausoleum was dark and wet, in the light Buffy could see that Luke had a tough time facing the fact he nearly lost a fight. Walking over to the side wall Buffy leaned on a brick and the wall pulled away, she slowly walked in, walking down the stairs.

"So what do we-"

Buffy jumped in shock and pulled her stake out and grabbed the person by the throat. It was Xander, Buffy let go immediately and lowered her stake. "Xander, what the hell, I could've killed you!" Buffy walked down the steps and Xander followed her, Buffy went round a corner and Xander began to talk about killing vampires.

"So, Buffy, what do I do if one runs at me? Do I grab the nearest object and lunge, or just-"

"You don't do anything. I improvise." Buffy walked forwards and they came to a narrow passage in the tunnel, Buffy saw something move in the distance. "Xander! Turn the light off!" Xander turned it off and Buffy looked and saw something move quickly toward them. Buffy ran back toward the entrance, Xander followed in suit. Buffy turned around with Xander behind her and the figure appeared.

"Jesse? Jesse! Dude, where hav-"

"Xander, back up! Back up!" Buffy pushed Xander back and then threw a lighter into the doorway and the doorway burst into flames, stopping Jesse from following them.

"What'd you do that for? He's my best friend!" Xander shouted, he went to run out but realised that wasn't the best plan.

"Was, look Xander, that's not Jesse, that's vampire Jesse, a demon with no soul, the Jesse you knew has gone. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is, he's all vampfied." Buffy explained, hoping Xander understood.

Buffy began to walk back to school, leaving Xander behind who was mulling over what Buffy said, he realised it was getting dark and ran after Buffy, "Buffy! Hold up." Xander caught Buffy and the both walked back to school, keeping themselves to themselves.

The door to the library opened and Giles looked up. "Buffy?"

Willow walked though the door and looked at Giles. "No, it's just me." She laid out the printouts from the computer lab. "Still no word?"

"No, Not as yet." Giles look over the printouts and then began to look worried. "Err, ah, something from '34?"

Willow picked it up. "Yeah, I thought it looked interesting. It's about an earthquake, with a church."

"Ah, The Master, of course! The full moon tonight as well, that means..." Giles grabs a book and flicks though it. "The Harvest is tonight!"

"Harvest?" Willow sat down, she then saw the door open. "Did you have any luck?"

"Yeah, we found you friend." Buffy said to Willow.

"What Jesse? Was he okay?" Willow hopefully said. Looking at Buffy face she knew the answer. "Ah"

Xander violently kicked the bin behind Buffy and made her jump.

"I'm going to say this, I really don't like vampires." Xander said walking over to an empty seat near Willow and sat down.

"Join the club." Buffy said making Willow laugh, Buffy turned her attention to Giles. "So, any news?"

"How about the end of the world?" Giles asked, beginning to write on his whiteboard.

"Knew I could count on you." Buffy smiled, she kept her attention on Giles.

"From what we've found out, The Master, that's this old vampire from eon's ago. He came to Sunnydale to try and open the hellmouth, at least that's what the translation is." Giles began. "Today is his ascension day, the day he picks a vampire to become the vessel."

"So he came 'cause of the town's mystical who's it." Buffy began. "And, I can stop this ascension by killing the vessel, right?"

"Yes, at least that's what Willow and I think." Giles said, turning back to his whiteboard to scribble on it.

Just then Dawn burst into the library mad. Buffy went over to her sister. "Dawn, what's up?" Buffy ushered Dawn along and sat her down where she was.

"I just can't do it anymore! Not in that class!" Dawn raised her voice making Willow jump.

"Dawn? Are you sure you don't just wanna skip class do you?" Buffy asked, being mad at her sister.

"What you talking about Buffy, I've been waiting for you for ten minutes! School's finished." Dawn said, continuing to raise her voice.

"Damn, that means the sun goes down in half an hour." Giles announced.

Buffy jumped up and went to walk out the door. "You guys coming or what?" Buffy asked and saw Xander jump up with Willow and Dawn following. "I need to make a stop home first."

"Why?" Willow asked, she smiled at Buffy and brushed past her, slyly touching her arm.

Buffy quickly turned around feeling something, she then said "Supplies." to Giles and walked out behind Willow.

Buffy arrived home ten minutes later, Dawn jumped out and ran in going upstairs and grabbing her stake, unfortunately for Buffy, Joyce caught her coming in.

"Buffy! I just had a call from your principal. He said you've been skipping classes."

"Mom, I haven't! I was doing a errand for the librarian, phone him and ask!"

"Buffy, your grounded."

"But mom!"

"No, I read I have to get used to saying that, no your grounded, now go upstairs and calm down."

Buffy stormed upstairs rushing past Dawn and slamming her door, Buffy rushed into her closet and picked out her stake, a cross necklace and a bottle of holly water. Dawn went downstairs and snuck out the front door. As she was getting in the car she saw Buffy climbing out of her window. Shaking her head she left the door open for Buffy who rushed in.

"So Giles, where would this happen." Buffy looked at Giles but Xander spoke up.

"The Bronze, thats the only logical place." Xander explained, smiling at Buffy.

"Right Giles, step on it!" Buffy said, raising her voice a little.

The gang got to The Bronze, too late Buffy tried the door and she realised it was bolted "It's locked, Giles take the gang and look for a back entrance, I'll look for another way in." Buffy went into her bag. "Here, take this." Buffy handed Willow holy water and gave Xander a cross. "Dawn, have you got your stake?"

"Yes Buffy, it's right here." Dawn went into her pocket and showed Buffy her stake. "I still don't like to use this though." Dawn put it back into her pocket leaving with the rest of the gang.

"Oh Giles! Remember get them out, that's all you have to do." Buffy yelled after them. Giles looked back at Buffy and nodded, he then went after Willow, Xander and Dawn. Buffy looked around the building and found a window on the upper floor that was opened.

Buffy jumped through the window and saw that Luke was already killing, there where three bodies near him, a vampire saw Buffy jump in and growled. Buffy ran up to him and staked him, his body falling over the edge and turning into dust just as it hit the ground, that caused Luke and Darla to look up and see Buffy above them. "Sorry to barge in, but I didn't want to miss the party." Darla ran toward the back door, getting away from Buffy. Luke looked and smiled at the slayer.

"Well slayer, are you ready for this? You'll make a nice meal for The Master." Luke said getting ready for the slayer to attack.

"What, you mean you want my blood? Well go ahead, take it!" Luke lunged in for the slayer but Buffy cartwheeled past and gave Luke a big spin kick to the gut.

Buffy looked and saw Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles enter. But just then Darla grabbed Dawn by the throat and yelled. "Well slayer! What are you going to do, now I have one of you friends." Darla turned around and felt her arm burn as Willow threw holy water directly onto it.

"Take that you blonde demon!" Willow yelled as Darla ran out of the back door. Willow smiled. "Wow, that was witty." Willow ran after Xander who ran towards the crowd. Xander saw Jesse, stopped Willow next to him and nodded to go round the other way so Jesse doesn't see them.

Willow turns and notices she's alone, she watches Buffy fight and smiles she then grabs the other bottle of holy water and keeps it ready.

Meanwhile on the stage Buffy kicks Luke three times in the chest and sends him backwards, she then jumps in and kicks Luke into a big pile of boxes.

Buffy sees through the crowd that Xander is caught by a vampire, Buffy grabs a cymbal from the drum kit and lobs it towards Xander. Xander ducks and the vampire's head comes clean off, turning him to dust.

"Head's up" Xander said, making Buffy chuckle. But as she was looking at Xander she was grabbed from behind by Luke, the vampire had recovered from earlier and had Buffy in a choke like hold.

"Now, let's see what a slayer tastes like shall we." Luke goes to bite Buffy but Buffy headbutts Luke and sends him backwards.

"In your dreams vampy." Buffy cartwheeled towards the onrushing vampire and dodged his punch, she delivered a hard back fist on the back of his head and sent him back towards the back of the stage. Buffy grabbed the microphone and used it whip like trying to tangle up Luke but he dodged and Buffy hit the window with light coming through beaming onto him. Luke covered himself up expecting to be burnt but when he realised he wasn't he went back to attack Buffy but she had disappeared, she dropped down behind the vampire and lunged her stake straight into his heart. "Sunrise isn't for another nine hours, moron!"

-In the church-

"She did it, I'll be damed." Angel said as he watched The Master cry in pain, The Master ran toward Angel, stake in hand, mad at the outcome of the encounter. Angel winced and thought he was going to be dust but just then Darla burst through the door and stopped The Master from staking him.

"Master, I will find the girl and end her tonight! For you." Darla flicked her hair and gave Angel a what-was-I-supposed-to-do look. She then went back out the door turning Jesse around as she did so. "Your coming with me!"

-At the library-

Giles let everyone into the library "That's one apocalypse everted, now onto the next."

"Wait, there's more than just one? I thought when you everted one you've everted all of them?" Willow asked confused, she added. "I don't like this, Xander nearly died today. So did Dawn."

"Hey Will, I did alright, didn't I Buff?" Xander asked but it wasn't answered as Buffy was daydreaming.

"Huh? What did you say?" Buffy asked, Xander shook his head Buffy looked at Dawn and smiled at her sister. "Well lil' sis we did it again, that's another one everted." Buffy looked at Giles and smiled, "Giles I think we did pretty well tonight?"

"Yes Buffy, you did and if you don't mind I need to get home, get a rest, you see being a librarian isn't easy you know." Giles handed Willow the keys to lock up the library after themselves. "Oh and Buffy, don't trash the library, okay?" Giles turned and left, Buffy looked at Willow.

"What does he think will happen, vampires are going to attack." Just as Buffy said this the grate at the back of the library on the floor shot off and Darla and Jesse climbed out walking towards the four of them. "Me and my big mouth!" Buffy got the gang behind her as Darla and Jesse showed their faces to them.

"Well slayer, looks like we have a little problem here, only one of us is walking out of here tonight alive!" Darla had her game face on along with Jesse who was already edging towards Xander and Willow.

"Xander! Will! Run, Willow, lock us in! GO!" Willow and Xander ran followed by Jesse. "Dawn, you better go too." Buffy looked at her sister and smiled a smile to say that everything will be fine just remember the stake. Dawn ran out the door picking up the dropped keys and locking Buffy and Darla in the library alone.

"Well slayer..." Darla started.

"Enough of this slayer crap, names Buffy, the girl who's going to kill you, you may as well know that." Buffy said, Darla began to circle Buffy and Buffy kept on her toes making sure she didn't turn her back on the vampire at any point. "So, how old are you, what like 100 years old?"

"Oh Buffy, you have no idea!" Darla growled lunging forward attack Buffy while Buffy's guard was down, Darla grabbed Buffy by the arm and threw her into the desk with such force that Buffy went flying over and landed on her arm on the other side. Buffy jumped up and jumped ontop of the table, she jumped down and hit Darla with a round kick into the chest which sent Darla hurtling backwards hitting the outside of the cage wall.

Seeing the cage there Buffy got an idea of how to beat Darla.

Dawn caught up to Willow and Xander just as they were going down into the basement with Jesse following them. Dawn kept a bit of distance between herself and the vampire as she needed to be ready just incase he turned around. Dawn got into the basement slowly walking down the stairs, she heard Xander try to reason with his former friend.

"Hey Jess, just... Just don't kill us okay? We're not the ones who are going to kill you." Xander caught sight of Dawn and Jesse saw Xander's reaction change. Xander shook his head but before he could move Jesse had grabbed Willow by the throat and was inches from killing Xander's best friend. "Dawn! Now!" Xander yelled and Dawn lunged forwards towards Jesse but Jesse threw Willow down and beat Dawn off, hitting Dawn into a load of shelves. Jesse looked up and smiled, tasting victory, he went over towards Willow and picked her up again, turning towards Xander. Xander meanwhile had picked up Dawn's stake and had already ran towards his former friend, tearing up Xander lunged and hit Jesse right in the heart with Dawn's stake. "Sorry man." Xander said as Jesse turned to dust.

Meanwhile Buffy and Darla were still fighting in the library Buffy had the upper hand and cartwheeled past Darla landing and give her a hard kick into the cage. Before Darla could react Buffy pulled the door and locked it shut. "So, as I was saying, how old are you, what like 100? I mean you're not that strong for a vampire." Buffy walked toward the cage wall, she looked Darla in the eyes and turned around.

This is when Darla struck she broke through the cage with her hands and had grabbed Buffy by the throat, with her other hand she picked up some rope that was on the floor of the cage and wrapped it around Buffy's neck, where her hands were and with all her might she pulled.

Buffy struggled trying to get free, she couldn't do anything to stop it and felt her consciousness slipping. With all her might she ran forwards but it was no use as Darla had her trapped up against the cage, Buffy began to fade, beginning to shut her eyes she dropped limp and fell against the cage.

Darla released her grip and sighed, she kicked the door to the cage open and left Buffy hanging there, a treat for the rest when they entered tomorrow she thought. Darla walked through the hatch the way she came and began to walk back to The Master's church.

In the library it was a mess, books fallen off shelves, the door to the cage broken and more importantly the slayer hanging limp across the cage, the lock to the door opened and Xander walked in carrying Dawn with Willow in toe. "Buffy!" Willow yelled, she ran towards her and felt for a pulse.

-The Church-

"Brilliant! My ascension shall begin soon." The Master smiled in triumph with Darla standing next to him. Angel however was in a very somber mood, he looked at Darla and she smiled know that saving the slayer was why Angel was here and now with her gone she can have some fun with him.

-The Library-

"Xander! What do I do?" Willow screamed, not knowing whether she should cut her down. Xander put Dawn on a chair and ran over to Willow grabbing Buffy's legs and Willow pulled the rope out and threw it down, they laid Buffy on the ground, Willow and Xander looked at the fallen slayer. Dawn came to realising what happened she ran over to her sister.

"Buffy? No Buffy!" Dawn dropped down next to her sister and started to give mouth to mouth and whacked on her chest hoping she would come to. Willow and Xander looked over Buffy hoping she would come back.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." It was Giles, he quickly noticed the mess and ran over to Buffy. "Buffy!" Giles looked at Willow and Xander who shook their heads. Dawn kept hitting Buffy's chest trying to bring her sister back.

**Please Read and Review, criticisms are welcome as I will take them on board and hopefully make things better for the next chapter.**

**Gatekeeper's Shadow**


End file.
